1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive used particularly for manufacturing an image display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an image display apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, as an alternative display apparatus to cathode-ray tube display apparatuses, thin and lightweight flat-panel display apparatuses have been attracting attention. In particular, display apparatuses in which an electron source and a phosphor emitting light upon irradiation with an electron beam are combined are expected to have superior properties compared to other conventional display apparatuses. For example, compared to liquid crystal display apparatuses, which have recently become widespread, the above flat-panel display apparatuses have an advantage in that no backlight is required because they are self-luminous and that they have a broad view angle.
FIG. 8 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a flat-panel image display apparatus. As FIG. 8 shows, a rear plate 101, on which an electron source having a plurality of electron-emitting devices 102 are formed, an outer frame 105, and a face plate 108, on which a phosphor 111, a blacks tripe 110 and an anode (metal back) 109 are formed, constitute an envelope (hermetically sealed container) for maintaining a vacuum inside the display panel.
The inside of the hermetically sealed container 7 is maintained at a vacuum. As the display area of the image display apparatus is enlarged, it becomes necessary to have a means for preventing deformation or breakage of the rear plate 101 and the face plate 108 due to a difference in air pressures between the inside and the outside of the hermetically sealed container. Thus, a plurality of spacers 104 are disposed in the hermetically sealed container as a structural support for withstanding the atmospheric pressure.
These spacers 104 are bonded at least to either the face plate 108 or the rear plate 101 using adhesive 107, 106. As the adhesive, an alkali metal silicate adhesive, a metal phosphate acidic adhesive or a chemical reaction inorganic adhesive, such as colloidal silica, may be used (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-021310 and 2000-057937).
The above chemical reaction inorganic adhesives have advantages in that they suppress the influence of an organic gas on bonded materials can bond at a relatively low temperature, and have excellent heat resistance. However, further improvements are desired in adhesion and shortening of the time necessary for curing.